Leif Lanmiriel
Leif Lanmiriel '''is a housecarl of Jarl Henrik Hawall of the Halmarian hold of Argent Pass. He is the son of Baranya Lanmiriel-Hawall and Taeniir Lanmiriel. A new face to the adventuring business, he fights the forces of evil as '''Heavenly Warrior Errant (天国 戦士 エラント; Tengoku Senshi Eranto). (This character will be active after the timeskip to Chapter 6.) History As the son of two wealthy adventurers, Leif has never wanted for anything. That said, his mothers have made certain that he has not become spoiled or coddled, raising him as a Halmarian youth for most of his life. Like most human children raised in the North, Leif was taught to raise a sword before he learned how to read, and was tutored vigilantly in the event that he would need to take up arms in defense of their family's land; first just the longhouse, then his home town, and finally the entire hold as a member of the militia. Leif would be tutored in the ways of magic by the codex archon Sizouze, and in the ways of combat by the alchemist Yuudai Shirota. His fighting style, however, is unlike any of his tutors - in combat, Leif utilizes spontaneous arcane magic, drawn from his celestial heritage. In order to use his abilities to the fullest, he must enter a trance to awaken his full potential. Now that he is older, Leif is far more cognizant of the downsides of having his parentage: his lowborn marriage precludes him from inheriting any of Baranya's titles, making a life of adventure his surest shot at climbing the social ladder. It is to this end that Leif has decided to leave his home to make his way as a freelance adventurer. Appearance Leif is a teen-aged half-elf with long hair that he keeps in a ponytail. He wields a masterwork steel elven curve blade named Halueth. ''When he transforms into Errant, ''Halueth in turn transforms into the Darkness-Banishing Blade, ErrantCalibur. '''This transformation is completely cosmetic; the actual properties of the weapon remain unchanged. ' Using the '''Errant Driver', Leif can transform into the Dutiful Hero of Grace, 'Heavenly Warrior Errant. '''Errant's armor is white, with accents of blue and gold. When acting as Errant, his helmet's visor typically remains closed, until he enters a mystical focus; once he enters this Awakened State, the visor opens to reveal Errant's red eyepieces. Personality Like Baranya, Leif is devoted to fighting evil; however, like Taeniir, he's more inclined to fight with positive action rather than militant reaction. Where Leif differes is his devotion to arcane study; he's more at home poring over esoterica than painting pictures or playing politics. While he is the child of two adventurers with strong faith, Leif is not wholly devoted to one deity; in addition to Yuelral, Leif also venerates Iomedae, Shelyn, Tyr, Odin, and Thor. Friends Leif's friends are mostly other children his age from Argent Pass, and are such left unnamed. (Because really, who cares about a bunch of background NPCs anyway?) Enemies Leif shares all of Baranya and Taeniir's enemies, but has yet to make any of his own. Aspirations Leif's greatest aspiration is to establish his ''own aspiration, separate from his parents. Category:Player Characters